Crack story of randomly random Odysseys
by Freakpie
Summary: The adventures of Gohan on Planet Vegeta and how his life sucks.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own. ANYTHING. Except for extremely OC characters. Seriously. If I were making money off of this, I wouldn't be here trying to please the common folk. Because I am awesome like that. :D

**A/N:** There are two authors to this fic, just because we couldn't decide whose account this was going on. And because we both played a big part in creating our crack-up story… Heh… Freakpie & slimbbyyaiamhawt own this piece of degraded crap. (DUN YOU GO STEALIN' MY CRAP!!)

Okay, since you are all going to be like, WTF!? After reading a mere few sentences, we are going to sort of explain our sad, sorry excuse for a story line.

Place: Planet Vegeta (because Earth got too boring. And no, Frieza did NOT blow it up in this story. He basically just went poofy. ^^;)

Main Characters: Teen Gohan centric, with some Videl-ness and random fan girl-ness. (I know, you are all like, WTF?!)

Summary?: Vegeta was king of Planet Vegeta (I can't imagine why…) and in some random twist of fate, Gohan became the Prince. He is 11. Let's see where this goes from here… (Oh gawd, kill me now…-Freakpie)

Note: Other characters from other shows/games/books/whatever the hell we feel like, might appear in this story. We do not own them, either. Just their fricked up personalities.

Back on Planet Vegeta, there was a half saiyan, adorning obnoxious spiky black hair. (IT IS NOT OBNOXIOUS! -slim) He was pacing back and forth in his room, for no particular reason. Maybe it's because all the cool people do it..? That's when he heard a Galactic Guard (yeah, we don't know either..) announce throughout the Kingdom there were new rules that would take action IMMEDIATELY.

"These are the new rules that will take action IMMEDIATELY!" the guard called.

_Didn't we already establish that in the sentence above..? _Gohan thought.

"These are the new rules! FOLLOW ZEM!

WORSHIP ALL LLAMAS!

TINA THE LLAMA IS RULER OVER ALL!

At age 11, you must get married.

At 13, YOU MUST FUCK YOUR WIFE/HUSBAND/GAYLOVER!

Midnight parties occur every night and are mandatory.

No fighting. Well, maybe.

DUN TAK LYK A N00b!!1oneshift!1

Anyone who is not an adult must wear a cape.

Force fields on sale, half price!

Black cats are BEAST. NO exceptions. Seriously, we mean it."

Upon listening to these rules, most of the Planet Vegeta civilians jumped out their windows into major four way intersections, and stayed there until they got ran over, thus ending their soon to be miserable lives.

Gohan almost shit himself.

"WHAT?!!??! RULES?! WIFE?! LLAMA?!?!" He began running around, frantically and almost tripped over a can.

"Gohan, quit acting like such a spazz!" A small black she-cat named Alley growled, rolling her green eyes. "It's giving me a headache!"

"Then how about you follow all these rules!" Gohan retorted, his eyes wide.

"Psh, black cats ARE beast!" Alley reminded him with a grin.

"I'd like to see you get married and have…you know what,"

"Hah. Well…getting married is one thing but the other ain't so bad…"

"Oh, gross you're disgusting!"

"It's how you got here!" Alley turned around, looking at the door. "Anyway, since you are the prince of saiyans, I bet there is a TON of girls that want to marry you. I'd be nervous to open the door." Gohan groaned and slapped his forehead with his hand.

"Wonderful," he replied sarcastically. Suddenly, someone knocked on the door.

"Gohan are you coming out yet?" asked a deep voice…but then strangely was corrected by a high-pitched one. "Errr…I mean Gohan are you coming out yet?" Gohan glanced at Alley whose left eye was twitching.

"Uhhh…I'm scared now," she whispered and hid under the bed. (Where did the bed come from? –Freakpie) (All rooms have a bed…^^; -slim) (You never know! They could have a futon! –FP) (Yeah ok…how many people THAT YOU KNOW have a futon? –slim) (My video-tech teacher has one IN his classroom…_ -FP) (Srsly? WTF…-slim) Gohan, ignoring the author's side conversation, cautiously turned the knob and opened the door. Wow was he surprised when he found only one…uh…girl? Standing at the doorway.

"Oh thank goodness! You know that you never come out of that room! Are you hiding someone sexy in there? Err…I mean are you hiding another backstabbing WOMAN in there?" the he-she asked. Gohan blinked.

"Who the HELL are you?" the half saiyan questioned.

"I'm Gotenks!" he answered, showing off his long blonde and spiked hair. Then he said quickly in a high-pitched voice, "I mean Gotina! Eh-hehehe…" Gohan shook his head.

"Get out of here!" he replied, rolling his eyes.

"Awwww.." The fused transvestite sulked and walked away. Gohan walked back into the room and looked at Alley.

"That was ummm..Interesting," the cat noted.

"Creepy is more like it!" Gohan corrected, making a face of disgust.

"Well…yeah there is that," Alley crawled out from under the bed and padded to her owner's side. "So, we better get you a cape. And a ring." She chuckled at the last part. Gohan grunted.

"Whoop-Dee-do," he muttered. Alley frowned.

"Hey c'mon maybe there's someone you'd actually like to spend your life with!"

"At age eleven?" Gohan raised an eyebrow. (I'm fourteen and I don't even want to date…yeah it's kinda sad. XD –slim) Alley shrugged.

"I've always been wrong about some things," she added. _A lot actually… _Alley thought. _Especially that white cat…oh God he was doing me all wrong! _Gohan sighed.

"Might as well start on this cape business," he decided.

"Yeah," Alley agreed and the two left the room in disguises so no one would recognize them.

**A/N:** Yeeeah… We don't know, either. XD The next chapter might get a little more or less interesting. Don't worry; it gets better…in more ways than one…O.o (BETTER?!?- FP)


End file.
